Mel
Mel is a pug, who is one of the main characters in ''The Secret Life of Pets''. He is voiced by Bobby Moynihan. Appearance Mel is a fawn pug, with small ears and small paws. His ears and mouth are dark brown and he has dark brown mask around his eyes. He has brown eyes. He doesn't really have a neck. His tail is curly. Personality Mel is a passionate and a little bit hyperactive, yet somehow dopey pug. In addition, he is easily irritated and barks when squirrels appear in his sight. He's also optimistic. Bio Mel lives in an apartment in New York, where he spends his time scratching himself and eating dog food. When all the human pet owners in the block of apartments have left, Mel sometimes likes to go to Max's apartment to hang out with his friends. Also, he likes to sit on a sofa and watches the tree outside of the window, but he barks violently every time a squirrel appears in the tree. He goes to Max's Apartment and tells his neighbor about the trip to Florida lately. He took a pill, passing out, was taken onto the plane by his owner. Soon, Buddy appears with Max's missing ball, so they begin to chase for it. Mel is taken out with other dogs to the dog park. When Max is missing, he and other dogs don't notice. Later, Gidget, who is watching a telenovela La Pasión de la Pasión, asks his neighbors about Max, Mel says that he's "safe" and screams behind the bushes. Meanwhile, he yells to two squirrels in the tree that himself owns the tree, only to be laughed at by the squirrels, and the squirrels throw some nuts to him and Buddy. Gidget later gathers her friends at her apartment, announces that Max is missing, and she wants to go to find him. Mel says the outside world is scary, and then he yelps when he sees Tiberius, a hawk, appears at a window, which makes all pets hide around the table Chloe is at. Although Gidget says that Tiberius is her friend, all pets are still scared and Pepe leaves eventually when they are asked who's with Gidget. Thanks to being encouraged by Chloe, the remaining pets are led by Buddy to go to visit Pops for help. After Max is rescued, he goes back to his apartment and is excited when his owner is back; he crashes around and fetches his owner's slippers. In the credits, Mel dresses as a minion and attends a party in Leonard's apartment with Buddy. At first, he thought it's a dressing party but soon he finds out he needn't dress like this. Appearances Movies *The Secret Life of Pets He is likely to appear in The Secret Life of Pets 2 Books *The Secret Life of Pets: The Golden Book * Friends for Life * Meet the Pets * Snowball and the Flushed Pets/Max and his Friends * The Secret Life of Pets Mega Sticker Book * The Secret Life of Pets Sticker Play Scenes * The Secret Life of Pets 2016 annual * The Secret Life of Pets 2017 annual * All about the Pets and Me * The Secret Life of Pets Activity Book * The Secret Life of Pets Coloring Book * The Secret Life of Pets Poster Book * The Secret Life of Pets Sticker Coloring Book * The Secret Life of Pets Deluxe Storybook * The Secret Life of Pets Deluxe Coloring and Activity Book Music Videos * Lovely Day Other Videos *Making of The Secret Life of Pets *Anatomy of a Scene Games *The Secret Life of Pets: Unleashed (Playable) 'Quotes' 'Trivia' *Mel was originally going to be part of The Flushed Pets as seen in some The Secret Life of Pets concept sketches. *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels series are Kermit the Frog (a.k.a. Frosty the Snowman) and will hopefully be in more. *An early name for Mel was Frank. *Mel dresses up as a Minion from the Despicable Me Series, also created by Illumination Studios. http://www.michaeldefeo.com/secret-life-of-pets.html Gallery References 'Navigation' Category:Pets Category:Animals Category:Dogs Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Mammals Category:Apartment Occupants